


Happy Birthday

by Anonymous



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Chains, M/M, Nothing but smut, don't read if you don't want to read smut please, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's Toru's birthday, and his bandmates tie him up to have some fun with him.
Relationships: Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru, yamashita toru/ryota kohama, yamashita toru/tomoya kanki
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anonymous





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, this is all smut. Please do not read if you are uncomfortable or don't want to read it.

The air around him was chilly. The sound of wind loud outside the windows. He was certain goosebumps would be forming on his arms, if he were able to see. All alone in a dark room, his ankles were tied up to the bottom bedposts, wrists to the top. Blood was rushing through him, straight to his already erect cock as he patiently waited. 

To most people, spending their birthday tied up to a bed might sound like their worst nightmare. Yet Toru looked forward to it every year. 

Hearing the sound of the door opening, Toru's heartbeat increased in speed. Struggling to see ahead of him, the quick and heavy footsteps the only indicator of who was walking towards him. He was certain those footsteps belonged to Taka. He smiled to himself, thinking that his boyfriend was going to be the first one to greet him. The sound of a belt hitting the floor echoed in Toru's ear, followed by someone immediately getting on top of him. 

The defined abs against his own was Toru's first hint that his boyfriend wasn't on top of him. It had to be Ryota. The long, silky hair that brushed his cheeks was only a confirmation as they began exchanging messy kisses. 

Arms restrained and vision darkened, Toru's sense of touch was heightened. As Ryota began sucking his neck, a wet trail of kisses left behind, Toru groaned. Ryota was going too slow for his liking, the suspense alone killed him. He had already been waiting for what felt like hours for someone to come in and play with him, he could barely wait a moment more. 

A low groan erupted from Toru when Ryota's mouth made contact with his right nipple. Pushing his chest toward the mouth, desperate for contact, the other laughed. 

"Someone's impatient" 

Toru nodded in agreement as the bassist slowed down a notch. Gently flicking the sensitive bud, every one of Toru's senses coming alive as Ryota rolled his tongue around the nipple. Pushing his head back into the pillow, Toru bit his tongue. The slow torture of the hot tongue against his sensitive nipple was too much for him, and he attempted to brush his painfully hard cock against Ryota's. 

Ryota responded by holding Toru's hips down, letting out another small laugh as he moved his mouth to be right by Toru's ear. "Don't worry, Toru. You'll get what you want eventually" 

A small kiss on his cheek and Ryota was back at it. The tantalizingly slow licks, soft bites, and wet sucks against his other nipple. Attempting to reach out and grab Ryota's head, only to be stopped by his wrists in chains. Toru groaned as the cold air replaced Ryota's warm mouth, and he began slowly kissing his way down Toru's stomach. Kissing and sucking each piece of delicate skin along his way, his hands delicately brushing against Toru's skin, causing the guitarist to shiver. 

Toru's breathing slowed down as Ryota inched closer and closer to his crotch. Desperate to take his head and hold it right over his crotch, Toru let out a long moan as Ryota went right past his aching cock and began kissing between his thighs. Teasing, Ryota would suck the sensitive skin, kissing it better and probably leaving a myriad of marks on his inner thighs. Occasionally biting too hard, Toru would wince in pain before Ryota would lick at the mark, kissing it all better. 

Just as Toru had given up hope of Ryota ever making him cum, he felt Ryota's tongue make its way towards his ass. Gently spreading his legs further, licking his rim and causing Toru to purr at the sensation. Toru bit on his lip as he felt the tongue being replaced by a finger, beginning to push its way in. Grabbing onto the bedsheets with his chained up fists, Toru groaned loudly as another finger was also pushed inside of him, spreading him out and brushing against his insides. 

Feeling Ryota kissing his thighs at the same time as fingering him, Toru felt like he was in heaven. Each flick of the tongue matched a flick of his fingers, he bit his tongue and threw his head back further into the pillow. His breathing quickened as Ryota purposely brushed his fingers against his sweet spot, Toru could feel tears down his face with each touch. Bringing him closer and closer to the edge, crying out in absolute pleasure as his friend continued at a steady pace. 

The pressure building inside of him, Toru writhed in the sheets as much as he physically could. Ryota continued rubbing his prostate at a painfully slow and steady pace, making Toru's toes curl with each stroke and kiss between his legs. With a loud moan, he felt his entire body tense as he climaxed. Gasping for breath as he finally got release, Toru groaned, relaxing back into the pillow. 

Before Toru could even catch up with his breathing, Ryota immediately went back to work. Licking around his sensitive rim, before slowly pushing his tongue inside. Still high from his orgasm, his legs twitched as Ryota continued his slow torture. Feeling the bassist grab his legs, resting them against his shoulders and lifting his hips slightly. 

Each flick of Ryota's tongue was intensified, Toru's already sensitive ass was being abused yet again. Feet still chained down to the bed, Toru groaned in pleasure as Ryota's tongue hit his most sensitive spot. Pressure built up in his underbelly, biting his lip as he gasped for breath once again. Desperately, Toru wanted to grab Ryota by his hair, give himself a break, and kiss the bassist roughly. But his limbs chained down gave the guitarist no options, he simply had to endure the delicate licks from Ryota as he went over the edge for a second time. 

Toru's entire body felt like jelly. Exhausted after two orgasms in such a short time, he felt as if he couldn't move his muscles even if he wanted to. Feeling as Ryota licked the semen off of his abdomen, Toru moaned when Ryota got closer to his face, bringing their faces together for a soft kiss. 

Closing his eyes as Toru melted into the soft kiss, into the mattress, into his best friend. Toru's head was empty, not even noticing as Ryota's hands were lubricating himself, ready to finally have sex with him. When Toru felt his friend's cock glide easily into his ass, he moaned softly as Ryota continued kissing him. Tongues brushing softly together as Ryota began rolling his hips. 

Toru let out yet another groan as Ryota sped up his thrusts. Pulled away from the kiss, resting their foreheads together as they both breathed heavily together. The air between them was hot and thick, both unable to hold back grunts and moans. Each time Ryota hit his prostate with purpose, Toru felt shocks in his veins. Electricity flowed through him with each touch, crying out when Ryota began slowly stroking his aching cock. 

Already extremely sensitive, Toru felt himself climax within minutes. An intense orgasm tore through him, whining loudly as Ryota continued thrusting, chasing his own orgasm. By the time Ryota finished as well, collapsing and moaning on Toru's chest, Toru felt like he was floating. An unbelievable high, gasping for breath as Ryota pulled out and kissed his chest. 

"Was that good?" 

Toru simply grunted, too exhausted to reply properly as he began relaxing in the bed. He felt Ryota get up and kiss his forehead before leaving. 

"Happy birthday Toru-nii" Ryota said quietly, kissing Toru once again before leaving. "This is Ryota, by the way"

"I know" Toru tried calling out, but he was too exhausted and wasn't sure if the bassist heard. 

The door clicked loud in Toru's ear. He was alone once again, waiting for the next member to visit him. At least this time he felt slightly less alone than earlier when the three others ambushed him. Took him to a small room with a bed, fitted with chains and tied him up, placing a blindfold on him before leaving him there. 

It first started as a joke, so long ago Toru couldn't even remember when it was. Taka made a joke about wanting to be tied up and blind folded for his birthday, and the band delivered. When Tomoya's birthday came next, the band did a similar thing. They'd all wait outside while individually one member would go in and have sex with the birthday boy. 

When the door opened again, Toru sat still. Once again unsure who it was this time, he waited for a sign. His hair standing on edge, Toru could feel himself getting hard again. He knew someone was in the room with him, staring at him. But he had no idea who. Being exposed like this, tied down, naked and hard was exhilarating. It was Toru's biggest kink, not being in control and not having any idea who was fucking him. 

Suddenly, a hot mouth covered his cock and Toru gasped. The mouth was getting straight to the point, taking it further and further into the other's throat. Trying to listen for signs of who it was, but Toru was at a loss. There was an unknown man sucking on his cock, pushing it further and further down their throat until their mouth made contact with his groin. Crying out in absolute pleasure, Toru felt the man gently hold his balls in their hands and he was unable to hold on anymore. The feeling in his groin was too strong, he finished almost immediately as the other man milked him dry. 

Toru sighed as the other swallowed his cum, kissing up his body before making their way to his mouth. Still unsure who it was, they collapsed their lips together. The messiest kiss Toru could imagine, the other's hands brushed down his sides. Each touch so gentle, Toru could feel it in his cock as it twitched, apparently desperate for even more action. 

Continuing trying to guess who it was, Toru focused on his lips. He had kissed Taka millions of times, but he couldn't quite figure out if they were Taka's. They felt slightly smaller, maybe, Toru couldn't be sure. The kisses were so quick and messy, fingers still brushing lightly all over his body. Teasingly gliding over his erect cock but never giving the friction Toru so desperately needed. 

Toru lost the ability to concentrate as he felt himself being suddenly fucked. A cock straight into his ass, ramming against his prostate. Groaning, looking for clues who it was, he had none. He just went with it, trusting that either Taka or Tomoya would take care of jim. Gently kissing his temple while roughly slamming into his ass, Toru loved the contrast. 

Groaning in the sheets, squished between the bed and someone else's body, Toru closed his eyes as he felt the very familiar feeling emerging in his groin. Reaching up, desperate to grab the other man in another dirty kiss, Toru screamed as rather than feeling release, he felt denial. Fingertips reached up his sides, what were once soft, sensual touches turned into cruel, painful tickles. 

Toru yelped. Orgasm completely out of reach as the feeling disappeared. He'd be lying if he said Taka never denied him like this, but the combination of denial and tickles immediately made the person on top of him and inside of him Tomoya. Crying as the painful feeling in his balls intensified, Toru let out a loud whine. His hands, cuffed to the bed were useless. He couldn't kick Tomoyoa off. Toru hated this. He was defenseless, and unable to react. 

Laughing while yelling at Tomoya, yelling how much he hates him, Toru groaned immediately when Tomoya continued fucking him. Desperate, Toru bit his lip, grabbed onto the bedsheets as Tomoya leaned over, breathing into his ear. "You sure this is Tomoya?" 

"I hate you" was all Toru managed to squeak out before feeling that rising feeling once again. Crying out as Tomoya kissed him once again, biting on his lips, thrusting relentlessly. It was so loud, the sound of Tomoya's skin slapping against his own, Toru was in pain as he finally reached his own peak again. Screaming out, exhausted from all the simulation he had received, tears streamed down from below his blindfold as Tomoya finished as well. 

Toru felt the drummer resting on his chest momentarily. Kissing him as they both laid there, exhausted after the sex. The air around them was sticky, both sweaty and slightly uncomfortable. But Toru was happy, enjoying the moment between him and the drummer that he only got twice a year. 

When the drummer got up and left, Toru was once again all alone. But this time, he knew who would be next. Eventually, his boyfriend would walk through the door and get his turn. His insides turned to mush thinking of it. Wondering if Taka would be soft on him, or if he'd go rough given their situation. Usually Taka was the submissive in their relationship, only occasionally taking on a more dominant role. 

Getting hard just thinking of how excited he was to be with his boyfriend, Toru let out a soft moan. It was like torture, desperate for his boyfriend's touch after being fucked by other men. All Toru wanted was to take Taka in his arms, kiss him and cuddle with him for his birthday. But Toru didn't get the luxury of choice, whatever Taka wanted to do, Taka would get to do. 

When the door opened, Toru was immediately greeted by the sound of his boyfriend's voice followed by the sound of clothes hitting the floor. 

"Hey" Toru responded, feeling his boyfriend climb onto the bed, clinging his arms underneath Toru's shoulders. 

"You been having a nice birthday?" Taka murmured between soft kisses. 

"Been alright" Toru laughed before being brought into another kiss by his boyfriend. It was soft, warm like coming home after a wild night out. As much as Toru enjoyed getting to have sex with his friends, nothing compared to being wrapped up by his boyfriend.

"You been enjoying sleeping with other men?" Taka questioned with a smirk. 

"Not as much as sex with you" Toru answered between kisses, feeling Taka smile against his mouth. 

"Good answer" 

Toru laughed as well, continuing sharing the soft kisses with his boyfriend. As they got rougher, Toru was desperate for friction. He could feel himself getting harder and harder as Taka continued at the soft and slow pace. Each time Taka's dick brushed against Toru's, he let out a soft moan. Taka kept teasing him, and Toru loved it. The anticipation killed him. 

Taka began plundering his tongue into Toru's mouth like he owned it. Which, to be fair, he did. Even when Toru was being messed around with by other men, Taka knew he still owned Toru's entirety. 

Toru desperately wanted Taka. Each kiss, flick of the tongue, brush of their cocks brought Toru one step closer. All he wanted to do was to grab his legs, spread them, and push himself in. But based on the mostly gentle kisses so far, that clearly wasn't what Taka wanted. 

Ever so gently, Toru felt his legs being spread, and Taka lowering himself down his body. He could feel Taka's warm breath against his inner thighs. His boyfriend's lips so close to his hard cock, desperate for even more sex. But instead of going in, Taka just sat there. Toru's blindfolds prevented him from seeing what Taka was up to when he heard his boyfriend's voice. 

"You really have been getting fucked by other men, haven't you?" 

"Yes" Toru groaned in response, Taka's breath sending pulses through his cock with each word. He heard Taka chuckle, followed by a harsh entry. Taka had shoved himself in with no warning, causing Toru to scream out. His insides already incredibly stretched out and sensitive, he gritted his teeth together as Taka began thrusting. 

"That feel good?" Taka questioned softly in Toru's ear.

Toru grunted in response, just as Taka grabbed his mouth with his own. Completely out of breath as Taka thrusted the life out of him, Toru groaned loudly in the kiss, desperate for air. Resting their heads together, Toru breathed in the sweaty air between them. Taka's breaths were short and puffy, warm on his cheek. The thought alone of how Taka must look right now caused Toru to feel the rising feeling in his groin once again. "Taka…" 

"I know" Taka murmured, kissing Toru's forehead. 

Toru let out a loud keening noise as Taka hit his sweet spot relentlessly. Crying out in pleasure as Taka held him close, his face buried in his boyfriend's neck. Toru whined loudly as he finished, exhausted as Taka continued thrusting into his sensitive prostate. Prolonging his high, Toru moaned continuously until Taka also finished, collapsing on his chest. 

Toru could barely breathe anymore by the time Taka exited him, and gently removed the blindfold from him. Finally, he got the pleasure of seeing his boyfriend. Exhausted, happy, Toru kissed him roughly as Taka laughed, kissing back. Laying like that for a while, Toru was too tired to move his limbs even as Taka undid all of the chains holding him down. Taka simply brushed through his hair, smiling down at him before kissing him again. 

"I love you" Taka mumbled between soft kisses, wrapping his arms underneath Toru's shoulders. 

"I love you too" Toru answered between kisses. 

"Happy birthday" Taka responded, continuing to gently kiss his boyfriend. "And Toru?" 

"Yea?" Toru responded, momentarily stopping to rest his head against Taka's. 

"You up for round two?" Taka laughed as Toru glared at him. 

"Noo" Toru groaned, resting his head back on the pillow. His boyfriend's playful laugh loud in his ear, claiming he was joking as Toru was too exhausted to try and slap Taka. "I hate you" 

"No you love me" Taka laughed, bringing Toru in for another kiss. 

"I do" Toru admitted between kisses, laughing softly with his boyfriend as they both laid there, enjoying their birthday tradition. 


End file.
